Marksman
Marksmen]] The Marksman is a playable class in Killzone 3 multiplayer. Description The Marksman replaces the Scout from Killzone 2, while still retaining the Cloak and Sniping capabilities held by the original class. Weaponry Primary *StA-14 Rifle *StA-52 Assault Rifle *VC32 Sniper Rifle Secondary *StA18 Pistol *VC8 Shotgun Pistol *M66 Machine Pistol Abilities Primary *'Cloak Suit:' Stay cloaked for a limited time. Firing any weapon will disable the cloak and moving around will reduce its effect. *'Cloak+: '''Stay cloaked indefinitely. Firing any weapon will disable the cloak and moving around will reduce its effect. *'Cloak++:' Stay cloaked indefinitely while firing weapon. Damaging an enemy player or moving around will cause the cloak to ripple for a short time. Mortally wounding or killing an enemy will disable the cloak unless using a silenced weapon. Marksman wielding the M66 machine Pistol.]] '''Secondary' *'Scramble : '''The Marksman and any allies' within 15 meters will not show up on enemy radar, even while firing weapons. *'''Scramble+ : '''The Marksman and any allies within 15 meters will not be revealed when''' an enemy''' Tactician uses their recon ability. Stacks with previous ability. *'''Scramble++ : '''Enemies within 15 meters of the Marksman will have their radars disabled. Stacks with '''previous abilities. Role As their name suggests Marksmen act largely as Snipers, using their Cloaking ability to stay hidden and take out enemies from a distance, while their passive Scramble ability disables enemy radars if they get too close. In a team the Marksman's most valuable trait is his percision, his sniper rifle allows him to kill important members of the enemy team such as medics. His cloaking ability when added with silenced weapons and a level 3 cloak skill will allow you to sneak around (slowly walking while crouching will usually keep you cloaked, though not recommended for long, out-in-the-open travel) and kill with the silenced guns while undetected, though your cloak will still ripple when you hit your target. This will allow you to hide out in the areas that usually end up being assassination target hideouts. Just be careful to make sure that you are somewhere where the enemy is not likely to run into or see you. es:Francotirador Tips *The Marksman class are very popular in multiplayer. They may be fun to play as however, playing against someone that is a sniper can be difficult and frustrating even, since most maps have good sniping spots, they have the ability to cloak themselves and any body part shot with the Sniper Rifle is a one hit kill. *Engineers can be an easy target when reparing or building a turret since they can't move while doing it. *Marksman's cloak ability isn't as good as Killzone 2's scout, you can still see him pretty well when your close to him. Trivia *The ISA Marksman is the most unique-looking of all ISA classes. He sports a large, blue-green ghillie suit that covers his whole body, including his face. His comrades all wear the standard ISA uniform with different helmets representing each of their respective classes. *Many fans believe the Marksman to be over powered. Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone 3 multiplayer